The Yokai Matsuri
by misakomae96
Summary: Rin and Len are kitsune from Kagamine clan,Rui and Rei are from the Kagane clan.They had nothing to do in their homes, so they go out from the house to joined the festival. Rin got apart from the others and ran to a teal headed boy. During the festival, envelops weird bonds of relationship between Rin,Len,Kaito,Mikuo,Miku,and other chara. For solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest
1. Prologue

_Erm… Hello everyone. I'm MisaKomae96. Such a strange name… Right? It's okay to everyone to call me Misa, Misako, Komae-sama, Kyu-ju-hachi(96), Rionne, or what ever you want to call me._

_I somewhat found this what so called "Stress Relief" in solitaryloner updates. It's a contest and I'm trying to participate. Well, I know.. I won't do everything pretty well… But, I'm trying my best.. Ok? _

Then here is it….

**MisaKomae96… Presents…**

* * *

_**===The Yokai Matsuri===**_

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORY PLEASE~

* * *

#Prologue

In this 21 century…

In Japan, a modern country…

There's a village… Named "Himizaki". It's just seemed like a normal village.. Located in the east side of Japan. Of course, all of them have known about technologies. Himizaki village is not a left behind modernization village. The village itself is not as polluted as cities. The forest is also the part of the village, as well as the mountains. Although if we've seen the measurements of the village, It's more likely a small region. The villagers worship the nature. Well, here's the different point of the village… It's not only humans that live in the village. There are also yokai. The yokai living hiding in the forest nor as well blending with the humans. One time a year, Himizaki village celebrates 'Yokai Matsuri' or Yokai Festival. The villagers and the yokais are gathering to celebrate the festival. They're wearing masks in the last day of the festival. The difference aren't only that.. The celebration period is 2 weeks… It's quite long, right?. The yokais have special abilities to change to their human forms… Although some low classed yokais can't hide some of their yokai's appearance (It's like a Bakeneko, who can't hide their tails and ears.)

The twin siblings… Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine are kitsune. The villagers worship them and that make them fed up. They are living in a different dimension somewhere in the forest along with their other kitsune families. Rin is yawning while Len is rolling and rolling in the floor.

"Len, I'm bored…" Rin declared while she's trying to peeling her orange.

"Yeah… Me, too. It's so boring…. Kaito is going on a date with Luka-san. Piko is visiting Miki's house. Gakupo is doing some training on the mountains…" Len pouted.

" Akh! Meiko said to me last night, when I'm chatting with her that today is the start of 'that' festival! Want to silently go there? Maybe we'll have fun~ we'll have our chance to ride our new road roller, too!" Rin exclaimed excitingly.

Len has nothing to object and doesn't dare to say anything to his sister. So, Rin is making him as a bait. When the guard saw him, Len ran. That time too, Rin slipped out from their dimension and a few minutes later Len appeared.

"So, should we go to the festival now… Len?" Rin asked burning with adventurous passion. Len just sighed and nodded. And with that they stared walking to go to the festival direction.

* * *

_**What? Very short you said? So cruel… It's just a prologue.. It doesn't need to be very long. Right?**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_MisaKomae96 is here! Update!_**

**_I got some 'author blocks' so… Whatever._**

_**Yokai Matsuri**_

chapter 1

* * *

The sun is setting off like being drowned into the horizon. The sky is turns to dark like is telling that is already dusk. The village turns to very festive 'cause it's festival that only occurs once a year. The villagers very looking forward it. The festival is already begin. A teal headed siblings are in the way to go to the festival. The teal headed sister is very energized about the festival and she dragged her little brother with her right hand like he's weight nothing. Her brother is sulking. He don't like festivals 'cause its very noisy and crowded.

"MI-KU-O! You're a man, right? You must be ashamed… to being dragged to a festival by your big sis. I'm very feel sad for you.. My cute little otouto.."

"Miku! You act like you're very ashamed to be with me… Then leave me alone back then in my peace and calm room! Don't call me 'cute'! It's right that I'm your little brother but we only different by two years! I'm the one who feel ashamed to go with his big sis to the festival!" He tried to struggled from her sister grabs but it's useless.

"Hiks… So cruel… Onee-chan never teach you to be like this… Howe come you can be so cruel to your weak and fragile onee-chan?" she gave him a teary puppy eyes while her arms grabs his hand tighter.

"Hey don't give me that looks! People are staring at us! Just keep walking, BAKA! You are weak and fragile? You scared me…" He said it with a little low tone so people can't hear him. He was sweat dropping.

"What do you say?" she said with a little slow voice but somehow feel evil to him. She then smiled and released her hand from him and walks away.

"Ne, Miku! Wait for me!" M ikuo shouted and following Miku.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Oi, Len…" Rin tired to talk while she's still gasping for breath.

"What is it, Rin?" Len answered flatly like he's not tired at all.

"How long we have to walk? I'm tired…"

"Well… To tell you the truth, I don't know. You're the one who leads the route. I'm only following you."

"Ukh.. Why we must live deep in the forest? " She sighed.

A black limousine is going to their direction. The light blinded the twins for a while. A black short haired girl stepped out from the car and hugged Rin.

"Rin!"  
"Rui! What are you doing here? Ah, Rei-kun, too.."

"Yeah, Konbanwa. Rin, Len." Rei greeted the Kagamine's siblings.

"I feel bored at home so I tell Rei to get the car and he drive the car. Rin want to come with us?" Rui talked with shining eyes.

"You want to go to the festival, too? I'm coming with you!" Rin cry out for go along with Rui. They entered the back door of the limousine. Rei and Len only stared at each other and sighed.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Rin screamed with her head out from the car's window. Rei and Len then entered the car and Rei started the machine and they go to the festival.

*In the car

**(In the front side of the car)**

"Does anyone know that you're leaving the house?" Len asked to Rei. Rei only shrugged and shaking his head to left and right.

"Then same with us." Len nodded.

**(In the back side of the car)**

"Rin.. You don't want to use that clothes to the festival?" Rui asked curiously while pointing at Rin's clothes.

"Eh? Why not?" Rin stared confusedly at her.

"You can't! You must wear a yukata to a festival!"

"EH? Why? I don't bring my yukata… My human transforming can't change the clothes like my teacher.."

"Hehehe… Rin-chan! Let me dress you!" She took a yukata from nowhere and grins.

"Kyaa!" Rin screamed and the boys were blushing.

_***At the festival***_

The Kagamines and The Kagane go out of the car. Rui and Rin are wearing is wearing a black yukata while Rin is wearing a white yukata with sakura's pattern. Rin was blushing.

"This is weird, right? Maybe I should change it…" Rin asked embarrassed.

"NO!" The rest of them screamed.

"Why you screamed,too?" Rui asked to Len and Rei. The boys blushed and turns away. Rui smirked.

"Shall we go now, Rin-chan~ You looks so cute… Kawaii! If the Kagamine clan and Kagane clan were not enemies…" Rui said that as she hugged Rin.

"Rui…" Rin called her with sympathy in her aqua eyes.

"That's okay! Let's go now!" Rui grabbed Rin hand and started running.

. . . . .

The festival is really crowded. Rin somehow get separated from Rui. She's scared. She never be alone with strangers. She walks slowly. She's tired and walking with looking her foots. She's wearing geta and its hard to crowd pushed her, she lost her steps and she hitted someone. His eyes and hair is a perfect match. The teal color hair and dark sea eyes.

"What the hell were you doing?" He screamed at Rin.

"Gomenasai!" Rin apologized and gave him a big bow… And do it again..Continuously…

"Don't bow at me! I'm not a god nor a boss!" Mikuo hissed.

"Mikuo.. You're scaring her." Miku grabs his shoulder and ready to crush it. Miku looked at Rin. Stared. And hugs.

"Oh you're so cute! Let's be friends! I know we'll be good friends! Kawaii! Like a doll! What's your name?" Miku screamed.

"R-rin. Kagamine Rin," Rin answered slowly cause she's still shocked.

"Lolita complex.." Mikuo mumbled.

"What do you said? Say it one more time…" Miku grinned. "..If you dare.."

"I don't say anything. Maybe it's just your imagination." He said quickly.

" Oh.. You're right. I'm just hallucinating." She said with a winning smile.

"Ano…" Rin said quietly.

"Yes… Rin-chan~ Oh! My name is Miku! This little boy is Mikuo. My family name is Hatsune."

"Miku-san…"

"Without '-san' please.."

"Miku…"

"With '-chan' please…"

"Miku-chan…"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Nice to meet you… But, I think.. we are on people ways so…" she looked down..

"I get it! Let's go to the bench!" Miku dragged her and Mikuo to a bench. Rin and Mikuo looks tired though Miku seems very very okay.

"Rin-chan.. I never seen you. Are you not this village villager?"

"Eh?" Rin is trying to get the answer… The fact that she, Len, the Kagamine and the Kagane are kitsune. There's a law that they can't tell humans their real identity.

"Rin-chan?" Miku trying to get her to the real world again by shaking her body.

"Miku stop! You could kill her!"

"Then, what is it?"

"I'm just a visitor.. I'm just visiting my grandpa and grandma graves. I'm only stay here. In the village until the festival is over." Rin smiled. Inside her head there's a voice, 'what a terrible person you're Rin…'

"EHHH? YOU WON'T STAY HERE?" Miku said loudly.

Rin sighed. This is truly a long day. As she staring at the passerby. She saw a blue headed person with a blue scarf in his neck walking while eating his ice cream. Next to him is a brunette with red clothing. She stand up and run to them. Leaving Miku and Mikuo in the bench. When she's stand up somehow Mikuo's hand tried to reach her hands but he hesitated.

"KAITO-KUN! MEIKO!" Rin shouted their names. The couple was shocked and looked at her.

"Rin-chan?" Kaito patted her head. She smiled.

"Hehe~ I sneaked out from the house with Len. I go here by the Kagane's car."

"What a naughty girl you're!" Meiko grinned at her.

"You're the one who tell me about the festival… Hehe~ Where's Kaiko?"

Kaito, who heard her mother's name. The snow woman name.. The 'yuki onna'.. Gulped.

"Kaiko… Huh? I already try to get her out from the house. But, she said it's so hot out here… Well, I think it's not hot… It's warm."

"Where's everybody?" Meiko asked curiously.

"Hehe~ I got separated…" Rin smiled wryly.

"Should we search them?" Meiko suggested. Rin nodded and they started the searching.

* * *

**_Tada~ How is it? Lame? Know it. Review please~_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_MisaKomae96 is back~  
_**

**_Today I do 2 times update! For this story and for 'the Akita's'  
_**

**_Thanks for those who already read, followed, and even favorite this story and myself~  
_**

**_I'll die~  
_**

**_If the more people like this cheesy story~  
_**

* * *

**__****_Mind to RnR?_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_===Yokai Matsuri===_**

**_chapter 2  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

*The next day~

**Kagamine residence..**

The Kagamine twins, were sitting and having 'I'm so bored' faces. Today Kaito and Meiko visit them. Last night, After Rin met Len and the Kagane, they went home. Kaito was eating his ice cream again, while Meiko was drinking her sake.

"I want to go the festival again…" Rin said after yawning.

"You only will get lost again Rin.." Meiko said as matter of fact. She didn't meant to insult her.

"What? You went to festival yesterday?" a long red haired girl suddenly appeared floating in the air.

"GYAAAA! Ju-juon-san? You scaring me…" Len shrieked back, hinting that he's very scared at her sudden appearance.

"Len-kun… Don't call me 'Juon'! I don't like being called that… It's like I'm the ghost in that korea horror movie. Just call me 'Kiku'! K-I-K-U! Understand?" Kiku pointed her left handed butcher knife to Len that his face turned pale.

"Kiku, stop that. I understand that you're not 'Juon'… But you're really a ghost. Yurei da. Also, stop pointing your blades at people, Kiku.." Rin said as sending Kiku cold glares.

"Hiks… So cruel.. Hidoi yo…" Kiku begins to weeping. She made her blades gone and sobbing.

"See? I already make my blades gone.. Hiks.. I come here to play.. But, R in-chan is as cold as always to me…" Rin sighed.

**Rin's POV**

"Okay… Maybe I'm too harsh… Where's Luka? Usually she came here with you…" I asked her. Usually Luka, from the Megurine clan, one of the okami came with Kiku to visit my home.

"Luka-chan? Today she's studying how to stay remain in her human form.. Want me to deliver messages for her?" Kiku answered as she postured herself to sit in the air.

"Fufufu~ Tell her that today I'll sneaked out again to the festival~ I'll go to have some fun~" I smirked at my own idea and will. That's not a big deal… Right?

Kiku bowed at us and leave. I looked at Meiko and she gave me a big grin in her face, while Kaito only keep eating his 5th cup of ice cream, and Len was sighing at my words.

"You being a bad girl Rin-chan~ I wondered why~" Meiko laughing at her own words. I guess she's drunk.

Whatever… Since little I already adapted at all of this. We've been friends since we're born that's why we get along very easily and fight really easily, too. We, yokai have been blend with human in the real world. In the real world, the Kagamine have great influence to the world and that's the same for the yokai world. We also know some humans that have abilities such as miko like Haku and Neru, or humans like Gumi that can communicate with us, yokais.

"Hehe~ How about visiting Haku-chan, Neru-chan, and Gumi-tan~" I suggested. It has been a long time since the last time I met them.

"Great idea! I like your way of thinking Rin-chan!" Meiko gave me her thumb and winked her left eye.

I looked at my phone, took it, and start texting to Rui.

'_**Let's go the festival again~ ^_^'**_

In a few seconds she replied.

'_**Sure! Rei will be driver again! It's one time a year! Let's have our fun together!'**_

_-15 minutes later-_

"Yo! Minna! Today is a nice day,RIGHT?" Rui shouted. Let me explain first. It's already outside of my home and my realm (The author forgot again about the setting details). If any Kagamine members nor Kagane members know that we're hanging out together… Something bad will happens.

"Wow, today we have Kaito and Meiko, too. Konbanwa minna…" Rei greeted.

""Konbanwa"" I and Len replied while Meiko made Kaito bowed.

"Don't need to hesitate! Just enter the car!" Rui said it energetically.

"Ano.. Sorry for ruining the mood… But you're the only one who hasn't enter the car.. Rui-chan~" Meiko smirked at her and Rui blushed and immediately entered the car.

"Ah, visit the shrine first Rei-kun. I want to meet the others.." I said to him and he breathed out and start driving.

I texted Haku-chan, Neru-chan, and Gumi-tan before and they agreed so the shrine will be the first meeting place.

**The Shrine**

I ran out the car as soon as I saw some familiar faces.

"Haku-chan, Neru-chan, and Gumi-tan! I really miss all of you!" I hugged them tightly.

"Hahaha! Rin-chan hasn't changed~ How about changing first?" Gumi hugged me back while Neru was patting my head and Haku smiled gently.

"Erm… Everyone… Come in… Have some tea first before enjoying the festival. If you want to change to yukata we have some." Haku said as she noticed Len and the others. Haku was still in her miko outfit while Neru wears a yellow yukata and Gumi wears a green dress.

All of us entered the shrine private room. We have some access to go here because I'm erm… The kitsune.. This shrine also worshipped kitsune as god messengers.

I and the other girls went to the dressing room. Meiko dressed with red flowery yukata, Rui wears white and black yukata with butterflies' pattern. I… You said? They… dress me up.. Like I'm a doll. Creepy. Here I am.,,, Wearing black yukata with my usual white bow turned to black now and wearing small black rose hair clip. It's like I'm wearing a gothic style yukata.

"KAWAII!" they screamed. Creepy humans.. And.. Rui and Meiko was more creepier than before..

I got out from the dressing room, grabbed Len hand and went out from the shrine. Ah, the author is stupid…. So she hasn't told you that the festival is around the shrine area, then that's mean when I got out from the shrine… I'm already at the festival… Len's wearing a simple white yukata.

Someone hugged Len suddenly and that made me shocked.

"RIN! Why you suddenly leave us yesterday without saying anything?" That was Miku with behind her Mikuo who seems like he want to go away any moments from his sister.

"Miku… That's a shota not Rin." Mikuo said and he trying to release her hands from my poor twin.

"I'm Rin. He's my twin." I said as I took my little brother hand. He was blushing embarrassed at what Miku has done to him.

"Ah! Rin!" She tried to run to me but I moved quickly so she couldn't catch me.

"So cruel… Hehe~ You're so cute today! Be my little sister please!" She screamed loudly and her brother close her mouth quickly.

"Miku… You're embarrassing me.. Can't you stop screaming? This is public. You must know place and time to act." Mikuo told her. She tried to say something but it turned to 'hmph..hmhmhm'

"Rin, you know these people?" Len asked out of curiosity.

"Hate to admit… But yeah… I know them. I met them when we got separated, Len. Don't tell me how.. It's such a long story…" I told him. I saw those teal headed siblings still fighting and I dragged Len along to go away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Mikuo suddenly grabbed my hand so I stopped walking.

"Why you're holding my sister's hand?" Len glared at him. I ignored him.

"If you know about 'time and place' things… Should you search for a better place than here?" (suddenly feels like déjàvu) With that I started walking again with Len. The Hatsune siblings have stop fighting and have left behind.

"Rin… Luka's here.." Kiku popped out again. Normal humans can't see her so it's okay to her to popped out everywhere. I nodded at her and she disappears within the air again. Behind her who already gone, a pinkette ran towards me.

"RIIIIIIN! Why you go to the festival? Also, if your parents find out that you go here with the Kagane, what will they do?" Luka scolded me. I know she's right and she's always right. To me she's like a big sister.

"I'm sorry Luka-nee… But I want having some fun.. " I said with giving her puppy eyes. She sighed.

"Okay, I understand… But it's must be under guard of me." She gave me a reassuring eyes. I hugged her.

"Arigatou Luka-nee!"

Len's POV

That's Miku girl seems interesting though I don't like that Mikuo guy. Right now, Rin is hugging Luka while Kiku was watching in the air.

Mikuo's POV

Miku is really embarrassing me…

As that Rin said, "If you know about 'time and place' things… Should you search for a better place than here?" we have stopped fighting and stunned. The Rin that we met yesterday and today looks very different. She's more bold. I like that kind of girl though… Eh? What did I said? I don't say I like her… She's cute though.. Today she seems very cute with that looks like gothic style of yukata. Argh! What am I thinking! I must be insane… I wondered.. Will I meet her again?

* * *

_**Me: Hiks Rin-chan...Why you called me stupid author?**_

_**Rin: Cause you are an idiot**_

_**Len: Rin... You will make her cry. Pity this pitiful author... By reviewing this story~**_

_**Me: Yeah! As Len-sama told!**_

_**Rin: Author is a machosist..** _


End file.
